Freiheit
by Karu-suna
Summary: El cielo brilla y la sangre corre, la lucha termina pero como ha sido y será por siempre...la vida sigue. *Visión de un esperado final*Angst./Drama. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** personajes del asesino de personajes Hajime Isayama, amémosle y odiémosle todos.

 **N/A:** No suelo hacerlo pero les recomiendo escuchar "Aozora" del OST de Tokyo Ghoul mientras leen, el OST es una obra de arte por si solo pero esta pieza es ambrosia pura TwT.

 **Adv:** Angst, gore ligero, muerte de personajes, posible mini spoiler (¿)

* * *

…Freiheit…

Está hecho.

El sonido parece perderse como un tenue zumbido constante y agudo, el viento sopla levemente queriendo con su ligero roce despegar las hebras castañas adheridas a su piel por el sudor.

El sabor salino entra por sus labios entreabiertos, quiere pensar que sonríe porque lo siente, en la sangre hirviente corriendo por sus venas, en los erráticos y acelerados latidos de su corazón, en las lágrimas bañando sus mejillas.

El cielo parece inmenso sobre su cabeza perdiéndose con el tono ligeramente más tinto de la porción de océano que logra ver desde su posición, el cuello vuelto hacia atrás con cansancio como quien quiere llenarse de ideas poniéndose de cabeza, la espalda apoyada en el humeante trozo de carne y tejido, el cuerpo perdido entre vapor rojo.

Siente el movimiento a su lado pero la imagen es hermosa, el paisaje hipnotizante, su sueño vuelto real.

-Eren.

Escucha su nombre mezclado con el embriagante silbar de la olas, reconoce la voz al instante, tan grave y firme, tan segura y reconfortante.

-Lo hemos logrado capitán*.

Su vista fija en la mancha azul, no necesita girarse para verlo, lo siente acercarse, subir a su lado, posar su mano en su agitado pecho, le resulta curioso saberse forzado y estar inmerso en una profunda paz al mismo tiempo.

-Lo has hecho bien Eren.

Niega, no ha sido él, no pudo haber sido solo él, esta vez está seguro, sus labios permanecen curvos y el hueco en su estómago lo hace más real.

-No…ellos lo han hecho capitán…no yo

La ha escuchado un par de veces, tan contadas e ínfimas que por un momento le parece imaginado, pero ha reído, el bufido en tono parco se lo indica, el capitán a reído palmeando levemente su cuerpo al tiempo que un "tienes razón" le llega casi en susurro al oído.

Le agrada el tacto, esa aparente frialdad que intenta menguar el calor ardiente de lo que resta del titán adherido a él.

Al tiempo parece detenerse, ya no hay de qué preocuparse, no hay contra quien luchar, no hay a quien proteger, solo queda esperar.

Un ave surca los cielos, proyectando su sombra sobre ellos, aun a la distancia la reconoce, sabe que es una gaviota aunque nunca ha visto una, recuerda el plumaje blanco y el pico alargado de uno de los libros que antaño leía con Armin.

Le habría gustado verlo, con calma y paciencia, con escrutinio y no como parte de un cruento escenario de batalla, gira su cuello al pensar en su amigo, su hermano, lo ve a unos metros y se entera de que aunque quisiera hacerlo no ha parado, el llanto sigue corriendo, el rubio está con el resto, el brazo envolviendo en un intento a Mikasa que con el cabello suelto en abanico y espada en puño parece reprocharle en silencio tal atadura, Jean a un lado apoyado a aquella roca que sobresale en el agua, casi esperando ver llegar a alguien a lo lejos, Sasha con la mano extendida hacia Connie como obligándolo a correr tras haber cometido alguna travesura, todos ellos en un sepulcral silencio, tendidos en la blanca arena mirando el firmamento.

Es una buena imagen, incluso él no ha podido despegar sus ojos de lo que el infinito le ofrece, han sido segundos, como fragmentos de sueño velados por un abrupto despertar, ha visto montañas inmensas, más altas que las murallas que solían mantenerlos presos, sus ojos han captado la nieve en algunas de sus puntas y en vilo a animales de especies jamás antes vistas correr ahuyentados por su lucha, colores vivos, gruñidos, ladridos, graznidos, sonidos que en solo está seguro serían la más hermosa sinfonía nunca antes escuchada por ese trozo de soldados que se hacían llamar humanidad,

Su atención vuelve al inmenso mar, las palabras en su cabeza se pierden, solo puede pensar que es azul, muy grande y muy azul, el olor salado le pica la nariz y siente arena en lugares que no entiende como tocaron la terrosa superficie pero es genial, el malestar es genial.

-¿Es como lo imaginaste?

La voz del mayor lo llama de nuevo y se sorprende al darse cuenta que no necesita pensar una respuesta.

-No, no lo es…

El mayor aguarda, porque sabe que no ha terminado, se conocen muy bien y saben que ese momento pronto se ira, que aquellas palabras se borraran y el tiempo terminará.

-…es mejor, mucho mejor.

Puede verlo, sin saber el momento en que ha intentado encararlo, Levi sonríe, él le sonríe, su rostro manchado de sangre, sus parpados caídos marcado el cansancio que los años le echan de más encima.

Como si les llamase, el plató estratégicamente decorado frente a ellos los envuelve, la costa arrastrando el líquido carmesí, medio oculto a la vista por los restos óseos de los gigantes, los cuerpos tenidos cual formación uno tras otro, apilados, desperdigados en un segundo mar de despojos que hasta hace poco solían ser humanos.

Sus compañeros, sus amigos, su familia caída en combate, ya no hay dolor, la sangre es solo una enorme mancha roja que se pierde al paso de los minutos tragada por las olas, absorbida por la arena, la carne es solo eso, y lo huesos en polvo que como vinieron al mundo terminaran de vuelta en ello.

Ya no hay dolor.

Su respiración por fin se ha calmado, ya no siente el lacerante calor en su piel ni el constante tirón de su extremidades queriendo librarse de la enorme presa del cuerpo que lo envuelve en la lucha, ha terminado por ocurrir y sus células se fusiona con las del mítico ser, sabe que es la última vez que se encuentren juntos y aunque no pensó que ocurriese cierta nostalgia lo invade.

Es un buen momento para acabar, para partir, el mar que desde niño soñó conocer, la meta que tuvo hasta el final ahora cumplida.

-Tienes un concepto bastante extraño…el de "mejor", pienso.

Ríe, quizás tenga razón pero así lo siente él, puede entenderlo, un campo santo lleno de sus amigos, cadáveres de titanes y hombres por igual hasta donde la vista alcanza, olor a muerte y desolación pero…

-Es un buen final porque están aquí…todos están aquí, estamos juntos y libres al fin.

-Libres al fin…

Es un silbido, apenas perceptible, conocido, cascos de caballos y una humareda roja cruzándoles por encima, sería lindo ver su reacción al ver el mar, su perfección e inmensidad.

-¿Se quedará conmigo capitán?

-Creo que mereces más que eso mocoso.

En esos minutos ha reído más que en toda su vida junta y no puede evitarlo, es perfecto, es el final perfecto.

-Pero sí, me quedaré contigo…aún después.

Eren entiende, lo ha visto antes de caer, ha sido su último impulso para destruir al gigante peludo, el último restante como amenaza, definitivamente es perfecto.

-¿Qué ocurrirá ahora capitán?

Levi suspira abatido, deja cosas pendientes pero lo merece, se merece un descanso, su peso cede al lado del castaño y su cabeza termina usando de almohada lo que sobresale del joven de entre la amorfa masa de carne aun humeante, el calor ya no importa.

-Ocurre que la vida sigue.

La respuesta es suficiente, es tranquilidad y paz, es verdad.

-¿Capitán?

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo dormir?... Solo un poco.

-Puedes hacerlo mocoso, descansa.

Sus ojos se cierran, el vapor es cada vez menos, el ruido a lo lejos aumenta al tiempo que ahí disminuye.

Levi palpa hacia abajo estirando las manos, el sitio en donde debieran estar sus piernas, la humedad del rastro de sangre que ha dejado al subir al pedazo de titán el mancha los dedos al instante, está mareado y cansado, los ojos de Eren se han cerrado los ve al girar a su diestra, al lado opuesto el torso se pierde cercenado por la misma absorción de la carne revuelto entre órganos expuestos y huesos que no identifica a quien de los dos pertenecen, si al titán aliado o al muchacho.

A lo lejos las diminutas figuras de su comandante y los que restan de la legión acercándose, pero el menor tiene razón, es mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez pensó, como aquel momento en que el rocoso techo de las ciudades subterráneas cambió por las brillantes estrellas*, está vez no los ha dejado solos, está vez está con ellos, terminará con ellos.

Como en un inicio su vista vuelve a la bóveda celeste, las esponjosas nubes blancas bordeándolo, la claridad traspasando lo que su cada vez más brumosa vista logra captar, Eren tiene razón, es un buen final.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

*Hace mucho tiempo cuando vi por primera vez el anime recuerdo la traducción en la que nombran a Levi como "sargento", después me topé con capitán y cabo y no sigo sin saber su rango xD mala memoria supongo, me quedaría con sargento, a mi parecer le va mejor, corríjanme por favor.

*De los ovas de Levi, *spoiler* ese momento en el que están con Farlan e Isabel viendo las estrellas me parece épico, tras una vida encerrado en el subterráneo salir y ver la inmensidad del cielo, creo que es algo hermoso en lo que pocos nos fijamos, algo que pocas personas valoran ¿alguna vez se han sentado tan solo a ver el cielo? No necesitan más para encontrar muchas respuestas en la vida, créanme.

*El título de esta historia viene de la traducción de "libertad" en alemán…aunque claro, eso es lo que dice el traductor.

En fin, espero haya sido de su agrado, hace unos días releí un fic llamado "Resurrección" de la autora Hessefan, no me he metido de lleno en este fandom por el simple hecho de que el 90% de las historias que encuentro son muy m… como decirlo?...otakus XD eren o levo neko, eren o levi muuuuy ukes, no sé, son pocos los que me envuelven por completo y para mi este fic es una hermosa joya entre las joyas, me ha inspirado de cierto modo en este pequeño oneshot así que mil gracias y pues muy recomendable, si no lo han leído, a ke esperan?

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar ;)


End file.
